Customer devices (e.g., television set-top boxes, or the like) can receive both traditional television signals, via a dedicated connection, and Internet protocol (IP)-based data services, via an Internet connection. Video content delivered to the customer devices via an IP-based packet network can be referred to as over-the-top (OTT) delivery. OTT video content can include, for example, live content streams, pre-recorded video content (e.g., television episodes, movies, etc.), and content associated with video portals provided by content providers.